Happy Halloween
by MrsLorelaiVictoriaDanes
Summary: Halloween bei unseren Girls [LLRJ] (Drei Teile)
1. It's Halloween

**Happy Halloween ****by MrsLorelaiVictoriaDanes**

Inhalt: Halloween im Hause Gilmore LL/RJ (Rory ist nicht mit Dean zusammen)

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix !! schnief...schade

**Wichtig : Ich suche noch Betareader, also meldet euch !!!!**

****

**Stars Hollow**

****

Auf den Straßen von Stars Hollow wimmelt es von Kürbissen mit fragwürdigen Schnitzereien, Menschen laufen umher um der Deko den letzten Schliff zu verpassen. Kirk betrachtet stolz den Kürbis, den er mit seiner Freundin geschnitzt hat, Miss Patty studiert mit ihren Kleinsten den ''Kürbistanz'' ein, Sookie richtet ihren Kürbissuppenstand her und Jackson freut sich über seine hohen Einnahmen.

In mitten all des Trubels – Lorelai Gilmore, sie steht neben dem Pavillon und lässt ihren Blick über das Geschehen schweifen... Ja, sie würde diese Stadt mit Sicherheit niemals verlassen...

**Luke's**

„Ach komm schon Luke"

„Nein"

„Bitte, bitte, bitte"

„Du bist schon fast so schlimm wie deine Mutter"

„Danke, ich lerne schnell"

„Natürlich" Luke rollt mit den Augen

„Also ?"

„Nein, ich werde nicht auf dieses blöde Fest gehen"

„Jess ?"

„Keine Lust ok?!"

Die Türglocke läutet und Lorelai betritt den Laden, gerade rechzeitig um ihre Tochter, Luke und Jess vorzufinden, wie sie über Stars Hollows jährliches Halloween Festival diskutieren

„Hey Rory"

„Hi Mom, du musst mir helfen, ich schaff es nicht alleine"

„Mommy eilt dir zur Hilfe... jetzt seid ihr verloren Diner Boys"ruft sie und grinst

„Verdammt!" flüstert Luke

„Lass mich jetzt nicht hängen, auch wenn du auf sie stehst...Onkel Luke"flüstert Jess zurück

„Ok, erstens: ich stehe nicht auf Lorelai und zweitens: sag nie wieder Onkel Luke zu mir"

„Alles klar"er grinst vielsagend

„Luuuukey" beginnt Lorelai

„Jesseeeeeeey" fängt auch Rory an

Luke wirft Jess einen schadenfrohen Blick zu

„kommt schon... oder habt ihr Angst vor dem Großen Kürbis" witzelt Lorelai

„Pff!" Luke und Jess stoßen beide einen verächtlichen Laut aus

„Hmm, ich hab eine Idee, wenn ihr mitkommt laden wir euch nachher zu einem Video und Pizza ein"

„Von der Irrenanstalt in die Hölle oder was ? Sehr verlockend"sagt Jess

„Ach kommt schon, es wird lustig, ihr dürft den Film aussuchen" bettelt Rory

Luke und Jess werfen sich verzweifelte Blicke zu

„Ok wo ist der Haken ?"fragt Luke skeptisch

„Es muss ein Film aus unserer Halloween- Sammlung sein"

„Na schön, das lässt sich verkraften"gibt Jess schließlich nach

„Juhuuuu" rufen die beiden Girls bevor sie ihre Kaffeebecher greifen und das Diner verlassen

Luke dreht sich zu Jess und schaut ihn triumphierend an „Wer hat hier nachgegeben?"

„ja ja schon gut !"

**vor dem Diner**

„Schlag ein Sweety!"ruft Lorelai und grinst

„Wir sind unschlagbar!"

„Ja, uns kann kein Diner Boy wiederstehen!"

Sie schauen zurück ins Diner und sehen wie Jess und Luke gleichzeitig eine Augenbraue hochziehen und den Kopf schütteln

**Haus der Girls**

Lorelai hat einen schwarzen, fransigen Pullover mit einem ebenfalls fransigen, knielangen schwarzen Rock an und ist dabei Stulpen über ihre Stiefel zu ziehen und ihren Hexenhut zurecht zurücken

„Mom?! Bist du so weit?"

„Ja, ich komme"ruft Lorelai die Treppe runter

Unten steht Rory in einem kurzen schwarzen Rock, einem dunkelblauen Pullover mit Bändern und mit einem großen Hexenhut

„Wow, du siehst richtig hexenmäßig aus Mom!"

„Danke gleichfalls!"

„Ok, jetzt fehlt nur noch die Schminke"

„Los geht's, wie wär's mit einem Glitzerspinnennetz auf der Wange?"

**Luke's**

„Luke!" Jess betritt das Diner, einen Flyer in der Hand

„Was?!"

„Ich fürchte wir haben ein Problem!!!"

„Und das wäre?"

„Hier!" Jess zeigt auf den Flyer, wo in großen Buchstaben steht: Kostümpflicht !!!

„Was zum Teufel soll das heißen?"

"tja, das soll heißen, wir müssen uns was einfallen lassen"

**...to be continued...**

Das ist der Erst Teil meiner Trilogie, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen ....

Schreibt mir bitte was ihr denkt!!


	2. Magic Moments

Happy Halloween by MrsLorelaiVictoriaDanes Chapter 2 

Authors Note: Danke für die Reviews... es gab ja ein Paar fragen, also hier die Antworten: Jess ist nicht mit Rory zusammen,... Und ich hab keine Ahnung in welcher Staffel das spielt, hab ich nicht drüber nachgedacht ... vielleicht in der 2. Staffel oder so... ?!

Halloween Festival 

In der kleinen Stadt Stars Hollow dämmert es und ihre Einwohner sind zu Hexen, Vampiren, Mumien und Geistern geworden. Der große Platz ist mittlerweile fertig dekoriert, Sookies Suppe ist frischgekocht, Patty und ihre kleinen Kürbisstänzerinnen sammeln sich auf der Tanzfläche und Jackson ist nahezu reich ...

... ein fantastisches Fest beginnt...

„Wo stecken die denn ?"

„Die werden doch nicht kneifen ?"

„Wenn sie das tu ..."doch weiter kommt Lorelai nicht, denn sie hat Luke und Jess entdeckt

„Ähm ... Mom, siehst du was ich sehe ?"

„Entweder ist das ein Traum oder wir halluzinieren beide !"

Luke und Jess bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die Menge, sie tragen beide einen Anzug, Jess hat eine blutrote Fliege umgebunden und Luke hat eine rote Rose im Knopfloch

Als sie näher kommen, kann man erkennen, dass Jess sich Vampirzähne angeklebt hat und Luke sich blutrote Kontaktlinsen besorgt hat

„Wow seid ihr das ?"fragt Lorelai übertrieben verwundert

„Könnte es sein, dass ihr uns eine Kleinigkeit verschwiegen habt ?"wirft Luke ihnen vor

„Öhm ... tja, aber ihr scheint damit ja gut klargekommen zu sein..." versuch Rory sich rauszureden

Luke und Jess schütteln den Kopf und denken sich ihren Teil

„Also was machen wir zuerst ?"fragt Jess

„Ich weiß ja nicht was mit euch ist aber ich hab Hunger !"Lorelai deutet auf ihren Bauch

„Ok, Burger oder Hot Dogs ?"fragt Luke

„Was meinst du mit 'oder' ?"Rory grinst

**später**

Rory und Jess stehen an der Tanzfläche und tuscheln

„Wir müssen was tun"meint Jess „... und ich hab auch schon eine Idee..."er grinst

In dem Moment kommen Lorelai und Luke vom Getränkestand wieder

„Hey Rory, lass uns tanzen"Jess grinst vielsagend

Rory und Jess verschwinden in der tanzenden Menge, schleichen sich aber dann in eine Ecke um Luke und Lorelai zu beobachten

„Lass uns tanzen Luke !"ruft Lorelai

„Nein !"

„Warum nicht ?"

„Ich will nicht tanzen !"

„Du willst nicht oder du kannst nicht ?"

„Beides !"lügt Luke

„Arg ! Warum wollen die Kerle bloß nie tanzen ?"

„Warum gehen die Frauen immer zu zweit aufs Klo ?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht verraten, das ist ein strenges Geheimnis der Ya -Ya Schwestern"

„Also kann ich dir auch nichts sagen"

„Gemein !!!"

„Gerecht !!!"

„Ach komm schon Luke, bring mich nicht dazu Kirk zu fragen.... außerdem würde dann nur noch Miss Patty übrig bleiben...."

„Lorelai !"

Lorelai versucht Miss Pattys Stimme nachzumachen „Oh ! Luke Darling ! Lass uns tanzen !! Ich will deinen Hintern begrabschen und..."

„Schon gut, schon gut ! Lass es uns hinter uns bringen !"

Luke hält Abstand von Lorelai aus Angst ihr zu nahe zu kommen, doch Lorelai zieht ihn näher an sich und er scheint erleichtert zu sein...

Lorelai schmiegt sich enger an Luke „Danke"flüstert sie. Als er ihren Atem spürt läuft ihm ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter

Auf der Brücke 

Rory und Jess sitzen neben einander auf der Brücke und schweigen sich an, bis Rory etwas sagt

„Mom und Luke sahen doch wirklich süß aus oder ?

„Ja _wirklich_ süß !"Jess grinst

„Sag mal hast du auch mitgewettet diesen Monat ?"

„Jep, ich hab 20 $ gesetzt und du ?"

„Wow, 20 $ du bist dir wohl ziemlich sicher, dass sie es tun"

„Und wie es im Moment aussieht könnte ich gewinnen oder ?"

„Wenn die beiden wüssten, dass wir Wetten über ihren ersten Kuss abschließen ..."sie grinst

„Luke würde uns alle umbringen"

„Uns vielleicht nicht aber den Rest der Stadt"

„Wahrscheinlich" er grinst

„Die Beiden haben sich gesucht und gefunden stimmts ?"

„Soll ich dir mal was verraten ?"

„Oho ein intimes Geheimnis von Jess Mariano wie könnte ich da nein sagen ?"

„Na ja ich hab mir nie viel aus dem ganzen Familien und Liebesgelaber gemacht, bis ich euch gesehen hab... und bis ich bei Luke eingezogen bin..."es ist ihm sichtlich unangenehm über seine Gefühle zu reden

„Du hast ihn wirklich gern oder ?"

„Ja, er ist der Einzigste, der sich was aus mir macht"

„Er ist nicht der Einzigste !"

„Nicht ?"sie schauen sich lange in die Augen, ihre Gesichter nur Millimeter von einander entfernt

„Nein" flüstert Rory noch bevor er sie sanft küsst

Jess löst sich kurz von ihr „Versprich mir, das du Luke nichts von diesem Gespräch erzählst"

Rory lacht „Ihr seid euch ähnlicher als ihr denkt!!"

Hinter einem Busch in der Nähe 

„Oh wie süüüüß !"flüstert Lorelai

„Ich fass es nicht, dass wir sie belauschen !"

„Er hat dich lieb Luke !"sie lächelt verzückt

„Ich fass es nicht, dass sie auf uns wetten !"

„Jetzt küssen sie sich !"

„Lorelai !"

„Was denn ?"

„Findest du nicht, dass das etwas zu weit geht ?"

„Ich guck ja schon weg!"

„Hast du gehört was sie über uns gesagt haben ?"

„Ich hab nur gehört, dass sie gewettet haben, das wir ES bald tun..."

Sie schauen sich an, beide denken an das gleiche (das falsche ï) und werden deutlich rot, plötzlich kommt Luke näher und küsst sie, sanft und langsam...

Völlig außer Atem lösen sie sich schließlich voneinander „Oh...Mein...Gott...Wow!"stößt Lorelai hervor

„Ja, Wow"ist alles was Luke herausbringen kann

„Das werde ich nie satt haben !"

„Heißt das wir werden das (er zeigt zwischen ihnen hin und her) noch mal tun?"

„So oft wie du willst"und damit küsst sie ihn kurz

„Jep, immer noch 'Wow'!"sie grinst und küsst ihn wieder

**...to be continued...**

Sorry, dass ich sooooo lange gebraucht hab tut mir total leid , ich hatte bloß viel mit der Schule zu tun !!! Das nächste Chapter werde ich schneller updaten !!!

Im nächsten Chapter:

Wie geht es weiter nach den ersten Küssen ?

Wird der Videoabend seltsam ?


End file.
